


От земли до неба

by Spicebox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Псевдоримские псевдоаристократы и псевдогреческие псевдоякудза в погоне за птицами. В псевдопогоне. За псевдоптицами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От земли до неба

**Author's Note:**

> * в соавторстве с Dr. Noname  
> ** словарь в конце

  
**Фециал**  
  
\- Как он умер? – спросил Утис. Верховный Понтифик укоризненно взглянул на него, заломив бровь. Фециал взгляд стойко выдержал. Это другие могут, а точнее, должны бояться расстроить Верховного Понтифика Августа, а у него, Утиса... привилегии. Хотя как еще посмотреть. Может, он с Августом в шахматы играет, а иногда и выпивает (умеренно, разумеется), зато с него и требуют больше, а иногда и просто беззастенчиво используют. А фециал Утис позволяет себя использовать, такая вот гармония.  
Механическая птица с настоящими голубыми перьями переступила с ноги на ногу и музыкально зазвенела.   
\- На него упала огромная шестеренка, – сказал Понтифик грустно. Взглянул на звенящую игрушку и добавил: – С рисунком из семи птиц, распростерших крылья.  
Утис сцепил пальцы. Похоже, ему на что-то намекали, а может – нет. Верховный Понтифик любил разговаривать иносказаниями, добиться от него прямого ответа было не легче, чем от гадателей-авгуров. Возможно, это все паранойя, и скорее всего, она оправданная.  
Воцарилось молчание. Верховный Понтифик бродил по своим покоям, словно забыв о госте, рассеянно вертел в пальцах железный нож, иногда останавливался и разглядывал фрески. Как будто впервые их видел. По белому небу летели, летели, бесконечно летели голубые птицы. Утис ждал.  
\- Как твое здоровье, друг мой? – спросил наконец Понтифик.   
Утис едва слышно хмыкнул.  
\- О чем мне стоит попросить? – спросил он. – Неужели для краткого расследования несчастного случая нужен я?  
\- Ты знаешь, как высоко я ценю тебя. – Август заулыбался.   
\- Тогда позвольте мне, – официальным тоном сказал Утис, – отправиться с инспекцией к месту смерти фламина семьи ан Фромм.  
Механическая птица с настоящими голубыми перьями тяжело махнула крылом.  
\- Я рад, что ты сам вызвался, друг мой. Начинай собираться прямо сейчас. Каррус уже раскочегарен. Нужные бумаги найдешь в нем же.  
"После прочтения сжечь, хм?" – расшифровал для себя Утис.  
  
Бумаг оказалось две – копия письма фламина ан Фромм и донесение о его смерти.   
Утис еще раз перечитал письмо. Интересный был человек... Нобиль – но пошел служить понтификату. Брат нобиля ан Фромма. Но... пошел против уз крови?   
Интересный был человек.   
Утис пробежал еще раз бумаги глазами, убеждаясь, что ничего не пропустил, и бросил их в печку, подкинув заодно брикет угля. Каррус побежал веселее.  
  
К дворцу нобиля ан Фромма Утис прибыл поздним вечером. Ворота уже были закрыты, светилось всего несколько окон, и вряд ли обитатели ждали дознавателя от понтификата в такой час.   
Это почему-то мелочно и гадко радовало. Они там сидят, ужинают, фламина усопшего первым тостом не помянули наверняка... А тут фециал, как гнев божий.  
Утис нажал на клаксон и не отпускал до тех пор, пока от дворца к воротам не потянулась цепочка покачивающихся огоньков.   
Ишь, забегали, почти ласково хмыкнул Утис, ожидая, когда в воротах откроется калитка и к каррусу подойдет молодчик со следами сведенной татуировки на щеке.   
"Везде, везде они, – подумал Утис, а потом поправился: – Везде мы".  
Молодчик рассматривал его документы долго, вздыхая и сомневаясь.  
\- Надеюсь, семья ан Фромм не из тех, кто поддались моде и не почитают понтификат? – с преувеличенным беспокойством уточнил Утис, молодчик покривился и буркнул:  
\- Вылезайте... фециал. О каррусе позаботятся.  
\- Премного благодарен, – изысканно ответил Утис. – Я упомяну в отчете.   
Что упомянет, он уточнять не стал.   
Пока его провожали по дорожке, вымощенной светлыми плитами, Утис опросил всех. Никакой новой информации ему не дали. Да, фламин ан Фромм погиб, придавленный шестеренкой. В одной из гостиных дворца. Доминус ан Фромм-старший недоволен, доминус ан Фромм очень расстроен, его гость, молодой нобиль ан Варгассе... ну, тоже отреагировал как-то, надо думать. Он вообще закрытый очень, этот молодой нобиль.  
Про то, что фламин ан Фромм был нобилем, никто из слуг не упомянул. Наверное, считали, что фециал и так это знает. Но пометочку себе Утис сделал.  
  
Во дворце его встретил секретарь ан Фромма, изысканный молодой человек в строгом сером костюме. Он показал Утису гостевую комнату, распорядился насчет ужина, пообещал, что фециал сегодня же сможет переговорить со всеми, с кем захочет, пожелал удачи в расследовании, выразил сочувствие понтификату – что потерял такого замечательного служителя как фламин Руф, в общем, был настолько вежлив, что Утису захотелось запихнуть ему в рот грязный носок.  
Тем более что в плане полезной информации толку от него оказалось мало – все ровно то же самое, что сказали уже Утису слуги, чуть ли не теми же словами.   
Отвел в гостиную залу, где все произошло ("на место трагедии"), – и на том спасибо.  
  
Разумеется, на "место трагедии" зала уже не походила. Огромная шестеренка – в четыре человеческих роста – стояла у стены, тускло блестела, начищенная. Семь птиц распахнули крылья. Паркетный пол сиял. Утис был уверен, что не найдет и пятнышка крови, даже если будет ползать здесь целый день с лучшими увеличительными линзами.  
\- Я могу еще чем-то помочь? – спросил секретарь.  
\- Проводите меня к нобилю ан Фромму-старшему, – сказал Утис.   
  
Нобиль ан Фромм-старший оказался, ровно как Утис и ожидал, высоким, величественным, тощим и похожим на птицу. Каким еще мог быть бывший пилот, герой нескольких крупных стычек с не то чтобы дружественной Виперой.  
Церемоний, как и положено старому вояке, ан Фромм-старший не любил.  
\- Я не жалею его, – сказал он, не дав Утису и рта раскрыть. – Я так и не признал его законным ребенком, он в отместку пошел служить Понтифику, в насмешку стал фламином нашей семьи, а в конце уронил на себя шестеренку от ависа!  
Сказано это было таким тоном, будто нобиль искренне считал, что такую смерть его сын принял специально. Назло.  
Зато одним вопросом меньше, хоть понятно стало, почему шестеренка стоит на почетном месте в гостиной. Память об ависе, на котором ан Фромм-старший прошел через все сражения. Потом авис, значит, обветшал, его списали, а шестеренку нобиль оставил себе.  
\- То есть вы считаете, что фламин ан Фромм совершил самоубийство? – не удержался от вопроса Утис. Нобиль склонил голову, по-птичьи глядя на фециала одним глазом.  
\- Больше я тебе ничего не скажу. – Он недвусмысленно кивнул на дверь. – Утром уезжай.  
Утис пожелал ему спокойной ночи и ушел.  
Он думал о том, что смерть от шестеренки ависа – это так символично.  
  
Следующим Утис намеревался навестить ан Фромма, хозяина дворца и главу семьи, но судьба распорядилась иначе – в коридоре ему попался молодой нобиль, почти мальчишка, то ли болтающийся без дела, то ли шпионящий. Утис усмехнулся. Он становится подозрителен, как Верховный Понтифик. Юноша на его улыбку не ответил, и фециал поспешил приветствовать его.  
\- Добрый вечер, нобиль, – сказал он. – Я фециал Утис, прибывший расследовать смерть фламина ан Фромм.   
\- Квинт ан Варгассе.  
\- Нобиль ан Варгассе, не будете ли вы так добры ответить на несколько моих вопросов?  
В ответ ан Варгассе только кивнул.   
\- Тогда пойдем потихоньку до покоев нобиля ан Фромма, а по дороге поговорим.  
В общем-то, Утис собирался сказать это... по-доброму, что ли, а получилось преувеличенно слащаво, как будто он разговаривал с ребенком лет пяти. И похоже, ан Варгассе именно так это и воспринял. Не понравился ему фециал Утис, ой не понравился. Ну и ладно. Нобиль ан Варгассе фециалу Утису тоже не то чтобы по душе пришелся. Весь как неживой, застегнутый на все пуговицы. Правильно про него сказали – закрытый.  
\- Вы родственник нобиля ан Фромма? – спросил Утис. – Или любовник?  
\- Нет, – покачал головой молодой аристократ. – Нет... Я сын близкого друга ан Фромма, и Луций... В смысле ан Фромм был так добр, что взял меня в свой дом и позволяет помогать себе в делах.  
\- Родители отослали вас подальше? – уточнил Утис без особого интереса. – Карты? Продажные женщины?  
\- Не ваше дело, – спокойно откликнулся юноша.  
\- И правда, – легко согласился фециал. – Расскажите, что вы знаете о фламине ан Фромм?  
Ничего нового, как и следовало ожидать. Разве что слуги говорили – погиб под шестеренкой, ан Фромм-старший – под шестеренкой от ависа (надо думать, для него существовал один-единственный авис), а этот уточнил – под шестеренкой от "крепости". Все они, пилоты, такие, на ависах повернутые.  
\- Какая смерть, – покачал головой Утис, прикрывая глаза. – Какая смерть! Значит, говорите, помогаете нобилю ан Фромму в делах?  
Ан Варгассе кивнул.  
\- Тогда... берегите его, – посоветовал Утис. – О, а вот мы и пришли. С вашего позволения, мне нужно поговорить с нобилем ан Фроммом наедине.  
  
 **Нобиль**  
  
Причин для бессонницы нет.  
Фламин Руф был глуп и неосторожен – фактически, сам себя порешил, что бы там ни напридумывал этот фециал. Фециал, ха! Говорят, любимчик самого Понтифика. Видал Квинт таких фециалов. В игорных домах никтерисов. Рожа разбойничья. Крыла летучей мыши на щеке не хватает.  
  
Нет никаких причин для бессонницы.  
Просто душно.  
Тучи за окном наливаются иссиня-лиловым, будет гроза.  
Спать.  
  
Что же может угрожать ан Фромму? На что намекал этот, с разбойничьей рожей?   
Тревожно.  
  
Нет ничего хуже, чем лежать, ворочаться, пытаться заснуть, когда оно так тревожно.   
Где-то под полом пробили часы, и кто-то все ходил, ходил и открывал двери.  
Квинт распахнул глаза.  
Вскочил с кровати, натягивая впопыхах одежду, споткнулся о высокий светильник у входа – тот покачнулся, опасно плеснуло масло, – поймал его и выбежал из спальни.  
  
Прямо, прямо, потом вниз по лестнице, потом направо – летящие птицы на барельефах вдоль стены, освещенные тусклым светом ламп, тревожно открывают клювы и беспомощно дергают крыльями.  
  
Ближайшая дверь распахнулась, и навстречу Квинту неспешно выплыл Антиной, секретарь ан Фромма.  
Подтянутый, спокойный, безупречно одетый.  
\- Нобиль ан Варгассе? – вежливо поинтересовался секретарь, подчеркнуто не глядя на растрепанного, взъерошенного Квинта. – Ночная прогулка?  
Неожиданно для самого себя Квинт успокоился.  
Как будто отрешенное мраморное спокойствие Антиноя передалось ему, замораживая все внутри.  
\- Я слышал шум внизу, – пожал плечами Квинт. – Встал посмотреть, не случилось ли чего.   
\- С нашим гостем, – секретарь обозначил улыбку едва-едва, уголком рта.  
\- Связанного с нашим гостем, – ответил Квинт. – Не видели ан Фромма?  
Секретарь задумался.  
\- Доминус… - он зачем-то оглянулся. – Признаться, меня тоже беспокоил этот шум. Я спустился проверить… Спальня доминуса ан Фромма пуста.  
  
По коридору пронесся сквозняк, взметнул пламя в лампе, и яркий оранжевый блик на мгновение осветил лицо Антиноя – бесстрастное, холодное, знающее.  
\- Проверим купальню, нобиль ан Варгассе? – мягко предложил секретарь.  
\- Проверим, – кивнул Квинт.   
  
Вдвоем они спустились по лестнице – двери, ведущие в купальню, были приоткрыты, сквозь щели падали полосы зеленоватого бледного света.  
Квинт взялся за кованую ручку и в этот момент почему-то подумал: «Неважно, что будет».  
  
Пол купальни был выложен цветными мраморными плитками. Пахло травами, и в воздухе стоял густой белый пар. Почти вслепую Квинт шагнул вперед.  
\- Осторожно, прямо перед вами бассейн, – тихо бросил секретарь, почти невидимый в клубах пара.  
\- Открой окна, – ответил Квинт. – Возможно, от пара ан Фромм…   
Он замолчал.  
Белые хлопья таяли, и теперь уже нельзя было сделать вид, что ему это кажется.  
Лужа крови у его ног.  
Тянущаяся к малому бассейну.  
Как зачарованный, Квинт пошел по этой дорожке вперед.  
  
Плеск воды – небесно-голубой воды – рука, бессильно лежащая на белом бортике бассейна.  
Вскрытое запястье.  
Закружилась голова, но тут же отпустило.  
\- Я позову фециала, – сказал секретарь где-то далеко-далеко.  
\- Да, – кивнул Квинт.  
Из запястья все еще сочилась голубая, яркая кровь.   
Квинт присел на корточки, пытаясь внимательнее разглядеть разводы на бортике бассейна – в них ему почудились буквы, тайное послание, адресованное ему.   
  
«Змея».  
  
Пар рассеялся полностью, и теперь можно было разглядеть под водой лицо Луция ан Фромма. Его одежда и волосы мерно покачивались, как водоросли в пруду  
  
Квинт поднялся на ноги.   
Ему нужно было чем-то занять себя, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
Возможно, придумать, что он напишет отцу.  
  
«Привет, па! Ты знаешь, тут такое дело, дядя Луций, твой старый боевой друг, к которому ты меня отослал – подальше от азартных игр и продажных женщин, – вскрыл себе вены в малом бассейне Зеленой купальни. Той, которая на первом этаже. Ну, ты в курсе, где это. Твой сын Квинт».  
  
Кровь нобилей, когда сворачивается, становится грязно-серой. Такой некрасивый цвет.  
  
«Марку ан Варгассе. Приветствую! Сегодня ночью скончался твой напарник и партнер, Луций ан Фромм. Война отводила от него смерть, мир забрал его. Соболезную, отец».  
  
Фециал появился бесшумно, весь в темном – возможно, будь освещение получше, Квинт все-таки смог бы разглядеть сведенную татуировку.  
Никтерисы подражали нобилям во многом, но для людей с красной кровью, принадлежащих земле, а не небу, носить на щеке птицу было бы непростительным святотатством.   
Так бы сказал отец.  
А Луций бы сказал: «Все это ерунда, пока ты в небе. Кстати, Квинт, почему это у твоей птицы перепончатые крылья?»  
  
Фециал внимательно разглядывал голубые пятна на мраморе.  
Долго так смотрел. Нехорошим таким взглядом.  
Потом обернулся к Квинту:  
\- Похоже на самоубийство.  
\- Похоже, – согласился Квинт.  
\- Мое расследование зашло в тупик, – посетовал фециал.  
  
В ответ Квинт промолчал.  
  
 **Фециал**  
  
Возможно, небеса решили оплакать нобиля ан Фромма. Дождь пошел в ту ночь, когда Утиса позвали к бассейну, полному голубой крови, и вот только-только прекратился.  
Как представитель понтификата, Утис удостоился чести присутствовать на похоронах и даже произнес короткую речь - что-то о том, каким прекрасным пилотом был нобиль ан Фромм, как отличился он в пограничных боях, и как жестока судьба.  
Потом ан Фромм-старший прогнал всех от места захоронения, даже матрону ан Фромм. При нем остался только один слуга. Утис представлял, как ползает в пепле, быстро превращенном дождем в кашу, старый нобиль, собирая кости своего сына, как потом обливает их вином и молоком, самым лучшим вином и самым свежим молоком, не скупясь.  
Фламин ан Фромм такой чести не удостоился.  
Но в общем, наверное, можно считать, что траур, царящий сейчас в особняке, немного и в его честь. Почему нет.  
Утис был собой недоволен и подозревал, что Верховный Понтифик тоже недоволен. Фламина ан Фромм убили, и убийца не найден. И уж если приплюсовать причину смерти фламина... Плохо, в общем. Утис бы и крепче выразился, но на это был прямой запрет Августа.   
Время требовало решительных действий, так, что ли?   
  
Во дворце царил траур. Нобили и слуги ходили в темном, почтительно, стараясь не слишком шуметь, – ан Фромм-старший, хотя его теперь можно было называть просто ан Фроммом, единственным, пребывал не в духе. Кажется, нескольких слуг он даже приказал избить плетью, правда, выполнен ли его приказ, проверить не удосужился.  
Утис шел пустыми коридорами. День едва перевалил за середину, однако никто из прислуги ему на глаза не попался. Совсем прижухли. Фециала это устраивало.  
Перед дверью, ведущей в кабинет покойного ан Фромма, он остановился, по привычке воровато огляделся, толкнул дверь, не особо рассчитывая, что она откроется, и уже прикидывая, как бы так не оставить следов при взломе.  
Дверь открылась. Утис спешно начал придумывать отговорки (ничего лучше "Я, знаете ли, мимо проходил" на ум не шло), но никто не гневался на наглого дознавателя, и, заглянув в кабинет, Утис убедился, что он пуст.  
Прекрасно.  
Кабинет ан Фромма был подчинен птицам и ависам. На одной полке стояли сразу с десяток механических птиц с настоящими голубыми перьями. Головки у всех мертво свешивались набок – некому было завести их.  
Впрочем, судьба механических птиц интересовала Утиса меньше всего. Ависы – немного больше. Еще одну полку занимали игрушки из жести, простенькие наборы цилиндров и шариков – что-то вроде схематичных рыцарских доспехов с птичьими головами – ависы. Нобиль ан Фромм, кажется, питал слабость к тяжелым ависам-«крепостям». Он сам пилотировал такой.  
Среди фигурок ничего не нашлось. Утис мысленно себя не одобрил. Возможно, стоит поискать в местах попроще? Прячь важное на видном месте, прячь лист в лесу, как там еще говорят мудрые люди.  
И мудрые люди оказались правы.  
В нижнем ящике стола (запертом, ну да чего уж там) среди исписанных, исчерканных, залитых чернилами бумаг (и зачем ан Фромм хранил большинство из них?..) Утис нашел одну – крайне любопытную... и тут, похоже, боги решили наказать своего служителя, который фактически только что совершил воровство.  
Дверь начала открываться.   
Утис сначала быстро и тихо отступил за тяжелую штору, закрывавшую окно, – а потом обругал себя. Он же дознаватель, а не вор, как бы он сам себя ни чувствовал. А теперь… так глупо вышло.  
Если его здесь найдут, объясниться будет очень сложно. И чем дольше он тут пробудет, тем сложнее будет объясняться.   
В кабинет кто-то зашел, кажется, двое, они тихо шептались и шумно дышали, а иногда замолкали, и шуршала, шуршала одежда, тяжелые жесткие ткани.   
Утис вытянул шею, пытаясь в щелочку между шторами разглядеть, что происходит в комнате. В общем-то, он примерно представлял, что увидит, ему интересны были участники.  
В комнате матрона ан Фромм и секретарь (Утис так и не удосужился запомнить, как его зовут) помогали друг другу избавиться от одежды. Юбка матроны лежала на полу, равно как и пиджак и рубашка секретаря.  
В общем-то, ничего шокирующего, решил Утис. Все нормально, так везде бывает. Интересно, они там насколько увлечены, можно будет повозиться, бумагу посмотреть, например?  
Не судьба. Кажется, у богов сегодня было хорошее настроение. Боги шутить изволили.  
Дверь снова открылась.   
Раздались три слаженных вздоха. Утис снова вытянул шею.  
Бледный от гнева, в дверях стоял юный нобиль ан Варгассе.   
\- Вы! – он вскрикнул, словно раненая птица. – Вы! Как вы можете?! Матрона ан Фромм... нет! Вы не достойны носить фамилию такого замечательного человека, как ваш муж... каким был... ваш муж...  
Утис удивился. При первой встрече юноша произвел на него впечатление достаточно отстраненного человека, этакого игрока в разгар партии, и то, как он себя держал, узнав о смерти своего покровителя, только подтверждало это. А тут – словно вот-вот расплачется.  
\- Как вы могли! – снова воскликнул ан Варгассе. – С его секретарем!  
Самого секретаря он игнорировал. Ну да, разборки между высокородными. Ну да.  
Матрона вскочила на ноги. Хороша-а, протянул кто-то внутри Утиса, ой хороша. Панталончики эти новомодные… Хороша, в общем!  
\- Это ты мне это говоришь?! – закричала она. Ох, ан Фромм-старший будет недоволен, столько шума! – Ты?! Какой-то сопляк, который здесь никто, гость, приживалка?!  
Она вдруг метнулась к полке, схватила с нее одного игрушечного ависа и швырнула в ан Варгассе.  
\- Пошел прочь отсюда! Прочь!  
\- Делия, – подал голос секретарь. Он единственный сохранял спокойствие.  
\- Молча-ать! – А вот женщина себя уже не контролировала. Следующий авис врезался в плечо секретарю, оставив глубокие царапины.  
\- Ты мне тоже будешь читать морали?! – кричала она. – Ты... да Луций сам с тобой спал, а теперь!  
Она широким жестом смела ависов на пол и начала их топтать.   
\- Ты... дура! – У секретаря на щеках выступили пятна. Ан Варгассе вдруг сорвался с места, грубо схватил матрону за плечи, оттаскивая в сторону.  
Она била юношу по лицу, рыдала; секретарь нервно пытался застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, но его пальцы слишком дрожали.  
\- Отпусти меня-а! – визжала матрона, а Утис смотрел, как этот сцепившийся клубок неумолимо придвигается к окну.   
Когда штора сорвалась с карниза и осела на пол, Утис криво улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Да я тут мимо проходил, не обращайте внимания.  
  
 **Нобиль**  
  
Первой пришла в себя Делия.  
Вся как будто захлопнулась, стряхивая с плеча руку Квинта. Развернулась. Под ногой у нее хрустнуло – острый каблук прокрутился на смятой, разломанной модели.  
Подошла к фециалу, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
\- Фециал Утис, – высокомерно сказала она. – Вы поставили нас всех в неловкое положение.  
\- Иногда горе принимает странные формы, матрона, – ответил тот.  
\- Мы все так любили его, – печально вздохнула Делия и зачем-то посмотрела на юбку, лежащую на полу.  
\- Вижу, – фециал скорбно потупился, рот его то и дело дергался, как будто он пытался не рассмеяться.  
\- Здесь нужно навести порядок, – пробормотал секретарь, незаметно перемещаясь к двери.  
\- То, что произошло, недопустимо, – продолжила Делия, не сводя с фециала пристального взгляда. – Квинт ан Варгассе.  
\- Да, матрона ан Фромм, – отозвался Квинт.  
\- Вы оскорбили меня, – она порывисто обернулась к Квинту, в несколько шагов пересекла кабинет и отвесила ему звонкую пощечину.  
\- Вы оскорбили память мужа, матрона ан Фромм.  
Щека Квинта горела; он наклонился и поднял с пола искалеченный авис.  
\- Вечером, на закате, – тихо и угрожающе, почти не разжимая губ, прошелестела Делия. – Мой брат, Авл ан Оук, будет драться с вами на дуэли.  
  
Квинт коротко кивнул, осторожно поставил смятую модель на стол и посмотрел вперед, за плечо Делии.  
За плечом Делии, темный и плоский на фоне окна, вырисовывался силуэт фециала.   
В луже смятого красного бархата.  
Если бы это была его кровь…  
  
\- Пускай готовит авис, – сказал Квинт. – Фециал Утис. Могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут?  
Фециал иронично поклонился.  
\- Все время вплоть до заката, нобиль ан Варгассе.  
\- Хочу показать вам сад. Вы любите сады? – Квинт взял фециала под руку, увлекая того к выходу.  
\- Безумно.  
  
За дверями кабинета фециал высвободил руку, сухо улыбнулся.  
\- Отличное представление.  
\- Вы не понимаете, – возразил Квинт. – Направо. Идите за мной. Есть вещи, которые не выносятся за пределы семьи – иначе остается только один выход. Мы нобили. Вы… чужак. Что вы забыли в кабинете ан Фромма?  
\- Я дознаватель, – мягко ответил фециал. – Я расследую убийство фламина ан Фромм.  
\- Есть вещи, которые не выносятся за пределы семьи, – повторил Квинт.  
  
Он распахнул стеклянные двери, и они вышли в сад.  
Ровные ряды деревьев, мирно журчащий ручеек, мраморные скамьи, стоящие в тени вдоль тропинки, выложенной белыми камешками.  
Хруст под ногами напомнил о Делии – как она кричала в кабинете и топтала модели Луция, и серый румянец на ее щеках, и кровь, прилившую к белкам глаз.  
\- Это цветник матроны ан Фромм, – сказал Квинт. – Присядем?  
\- Все гораздо сложнее, чем просто убийство фламина семьи ан Фромм, – ответил фециал, усаживаясь на скамью. – Есть вещи, которые не выносятся за пределы страны. Вы как никто должны это понимать, нобиль.  
\- Вещи? – эхом откликнулся Квинт.  
\- Расскажите мне про ависы. Вы же пилот? Какие они? Вам нравится летать?  
\- В небе мы бессмертны, – пожал плечами Квинт. – По крайней мере, так говорят.  
\- Эта шестерня. Откуда она?  
\- Левое тазобедренное сочленение. Но при чем здесь…   
\- Расскажите, – настойчиво повторил фециал.  
Квинт замялся.  
\- Большие, высотой с этот дворец. Паровой двигатель. Нобиль внутри. Что еще сказать?  
  
Татуировка.  
Была-таки татуировка.   
Сведенная давно, искусным мастером, но была.  
Едва заметная неестественная неподвижность щеки – только при дневном свете и разглядишь.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как это работает, – сказал Квинт, беззастенчиво разглядывая лицо фециала. – Капсула пилота. Голубая кровь. Какой семье никтерисов вы принадлежали, фециал Утис?  
Наступила тишина.  
\- Летучая мышь и луна, – фециал дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Хорошо, давайте поговорим откровенно.  
На мгновение Квинту показалось, что в руке фециала зажата тройная колода карт – черные и голубые масти. Наваждение тут же исчезло, оставив в голове морозную, застывшую ясность.  
\- Давайте, – ответил он.  
\- Покойный ан Фромм… Вы не слышали от него, случайно, о новом оружии?  
\- Оружии? – переспросил Квинт. – Оружии какого плана?  
\- Я думал, вы мне подскажете, – как по волшебству, в руке фециала появился бумажный листок. – Оружии, связанном с ависами.  
Он все улыбался, небрежно помахивая листком, а в зрачках его стыла безлунная зимняя ночь.  
\- Можно? – Квинт протянул руку.  
Как протягивают ее за картой, когда на руках ничего стоящего – какой-нибудь несчастный черный фламин без пары и куча разномастной мелочевки.  
\- Окажите любезность, нобиль ан Варгассе, – фециал был приветлив и непроницаем.  
Фециал смотрел куда-то в сторону, не скрывая интереса, но и не демонстрируя его навязчиво.  
Игрок.  
Летучая мышь и луна.  
Почерк Луция на полях, неровный, летящий, – «и где мне взять столько нобилей?» - вызывал невольную улыбку.  
  
\- Что-то смешное? – полюбопытствовал фециал.  
Очень вовремя.  
Придвинулся близко, заглядывает через плечо.  
Говорят, красная кровь теплее.  
Дымится, когда ее выпускаешь.  
  
\- Скорее, абсурдное, – ответил Квинт. – Похоже на чертеж беспилотного ависа.  
Как у него глаза сверкнули, у фециала. Доминус на прикупе, то ли в тройку, то ли в последовательность.   
\- Это невозможно?  
\- Невозможно, – покачал головой Квинт. Хотел сказать просто, получилось высокомерно: – Авис не взлетит без нобиля. Как вы стали священнослужителем?  
\- Случилось чудо, – обыденно ответил фециал. – Трудно объяснить. Я думал, что умер, но оказалось – воскрес.  
Он подался назад, расслабленно сложил руки на коленях.  
\- Какой была ваша смерть? – спросил Квинт.  
Еще одну в последовательность?   
Нет.  
\- Ваша татуировка, – сказал фециал. – Птица с перепончатыми крыльями. Ваш почтенный отец ее видел, нобиль ан Варгассе?   
\- Сейчас это модно, – отмахнулся Квинт. – Никтерисы безуспешно стараются быть похожими на нас, мы перенимаем их черты. Глупо, но модно.  
\- Она означает – «незаконнорожденный». Ублюдок нобилей, – ласково ответил фециал. – Слишком грязно для неба, слишком пусто для земли.   
Квинт невольно потянулся к щеке, оборвал движение на середине.  
\- У вас, нобилей, странный румянец – почти серый, – доверительно сообщил фециал, наблюдающий за ним с полуприщуром. – Никак не привыкну.  
  
\- Действительно, глупо, - ответил Квинт. – Теперь мне более понятен гнев моего почтенного отца.  
\- Видимо, гнев – это характерная особенность всех почтенных отцов, - улыбнулся фециал. – И я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Я умирал несколько дней.  
\- Вот как, – сказал Квинт.  
Ему было нечего сказать, партия, казалось, зашла в тупик, они все поднимали и поднимали ставки, играя на чужое доверие, а он до сих пор не мог понять, какую комбинацию все это время собирал фециал.  
Наобум, просто чтобы что-то спросить, он спросил:  
\- Вы получили письмо фламина ан Фромм?  
  
Фециал кивнул.  
\- Вам пора, – сказал он.  
\- Вы убили Луция, – ответил Квинт. – Это были вы.   
Странная слабость навалилась на него, мешая пошевелиться, сделать хотя бы вдох.  
  
Фециал встал со скамьи, сделал несколько резких движений, разминаясь.  
Посмотрел на небо – тучи собирались, медленно наползая на солнце.  
Обернулся.  
И сказал с сочувствием:  
\- Посмотрите в глаза правде, нобиль ан Варгассе. Он сам себя убил.  
  
Квинт не был хорошим пилотом – то, как он водил авис, было скорее данью наследственности, чем талантом.  
Возможно, оттого, что это его не интересовало. Вот Луций – тот да. Его одинаково слушались и верткие, легкие «ласточки», и незаменимые на дальних дистанциях «арбалеты», и огромные, мощные «крепости» – каждая размером с дворец ан Фромм.  
  
По большому счету, единственное, что умел и любил Квинт до встречи с Луцием – это играть в карты.  
Он дописал письмо, позвал слугу – одного из тех, со сведенной татуировкой, – и со словами: «Доставь гостю Денария. Срочно», – протянул ему запечатанный конверт. Слуга поклонился и убежал.  
  
Нет, хорошим пилотом Квинт не был.   
И Авл ан Оук это прекрасно знал.   
Они встретились в гараже, где Авл – высокий, светловолосый, чуть старше Квинта – сказал даже с какой-то долей сочувствия:  
\- Не вовремя сестрица вспомнила про свою честь.  
\- Приличия, – ответил Квинт. – Что поделать.  
\- Прилииичия, – протянул Авл и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица.   
У его птицы была голова летучей мыши – почти незаметно, если не приглядываться.  
  
Приличия.  
  
\- Я так помню, у тебя «ласточка»? Тогда я тоже на нее пересяду, – в голосе Авла мелькнуло что-то неприятное. – Так у тебя будет чуть больше шансов.  
\- Ты говорил, что летаешь только на «арбалетах». Уверен, что стоит?  
\- Уверен, – просто ответил Авл.  
  
Авл ан Оук был прирожденным пилотом. Он, казалось, даже не замечал, что садится в авис – он отрывался от земли и летел.  
И ему не нужна была эта дуэль так же, как она не нужна была Квинту.  
  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты на своем «арбалете» пытаешься догнать мою «ласточку».  
\- Да, это бы заняло какое-то время, – Авл засмеялся.  
  
Его смех, беспечный и самоуверенный, носился по гаражу, отражаясь от стен, касался зачехленных ависов, таял под потолком.  
  
Квинт смотрел на него и думал о фециале – и бассейне, наполненном голубой кровью.  
В его воображении кровь меняла цвет, наливаясь багрянцем.  
  
Авл резко оборвал смех.  
\- Бой до первого падения, – бросил он. – Приличия не стоят большего.  
Он засунул руки в карманы и, развернувшись, направился к выходу.  
  
Спящий авис был похож на коленопреклоненного гиганта, закованного в доспехи. Матово-серый, длинные острые крылья, сложенные на спине: маневренность «ласточки» достигалась в основном за счет большой – относительно габаритов самого ависа – площади крыла и подвижности его сочленений.   
Квинт пододвинул высокую лестницу-стремянку и забрался в кабину. Кресло тут же зашевелилось, подстраиваясь под контуры тела; по коже пробежали морозные иголочки.  
Вспыхнули индикаторы – медленно, но верно отметки на шкалах поползли вверх.  
Авис пошевелился.  
Поднялся на ноги.  
Развернул крылья – и плоская металлическая крыша гаража раскрылась.  
  
До места дуэли он долетел едва ли минут за десять – это был глухой лес вдали от поместий, безлюдный…  
Но недостаточно безлюдный.  
Над лесом, в корзине белоснежного дирижабля с зеленым гербом ан Оук, стояла Делия.  
В одной руке у нее был зажат бинокль, в другой – платочек.  
Она обернулась и помахала Квинту – лицо ее, едва различимое, казалось взволнованным и довольным.  
  
«Ласточка» Авла ан Оука обнаружилась внизу – такая же бело-зеленая, как дирижабль, - видимо, парадная.  
Металлический щелчок – ан Оук обнажил клинки, давая фору.  
  
Дуэль началась.  
  
Ровная, неинтересная дуэль, похожая на тренировку – ависы шли на столкновение, уворачивались, выписывая петли; солнце еще не закатилось полностью, и на крыльях, броне, парных клинках, птичьих головах плясали красные блики.  
Еще несколько минут, решил Квинт. Приличия не стоят большего.  
Еще несколько минут, потом он проиграет дурачащемуся Авлу, который не показывал даже малой части своих умений, и пойдет спасать то, что уцелело после смерти Луция.  
  
Луция ан Фромма, которого убил фециал.  
Нобилей не судят, – сказал бы, наверное, фециал.  
Нобили непогрешимы, они не принадлежат земле, они не способны запачкать себя преступлением.  
Да просто законов таких нет, по которым могли бы судить нобиля.  
Им поклоняются – или их убивают.  
Просто потому, что не имеют права остановить.  
  
На мгновение Квинту почудилось, что он слышит голос фециала – насмешливый, добродушный, снисходительный.  
  
«Я убил его», – согласно кивнул фециал.  
  
Квинт вывернулся, взмахнул клинками, ударил всей тяжестью тела, увлекая противника к земле.  
Кровь стучала в его висках, вытесняя посторонние звуки, перед глазами стоял фециал.  
И все повторял:  
  
«Я убил его».  
  
Хруст костей.  
  
«Я убил его».  
  
Клинки скользят, упираясь в твердое, сталь скрежещет – вот-вот лопнет.  
  
Это какой-то очень живучий фециал, отстраненно подумал Квинт, вспарывая кабину бело-зеленой «ласточки».  
  
Потом – откуда-то с небес – истошно завизжала Делия.  
  
 **Фециал**  
  
Секретарь взглянул на Утиса с ненавистью. Ничего неожиданного. Надо думать ему хорошо жилось: спал себе с нобилем и его женой, подарки за это, надо думать, получал. И тут умирает фламин ан Фромм, умирает доминус, приезжает дознаватель, не стесняющийся обыскивать и подсматривать... Вся привычная жизнь кувырком! А фециалу Утису так даже лучше. Всегда приятнее говорить с живым человеком, чем с безупречным механизмом.  
\- Поговорим? – предложил Утис.  
\- Если я скажу, что я против...  
\- Мне будет абсолютно все равно, ты прав.  
Утис легко подтолкнул секретаря к дивану, и тот, как и ожидалось, покорно сел, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Что еще вы хотите знать? – спросил секретарь, старясь говорить с иронией. И видимо, намекая на что, что фециал и сам прекрасно добывает информацию. Разнообразными методами. Хорошая попытка, оценил Утис, в другое время с удовольствием бы померялся язвительностью, ибо, как любил говорить Верховный Понтифик, игра слов есть самая изысканная после игры в шахматы.  
Утис сел к секретарю гораздо ближе, чем позволяли правила приличия. Тот стерпел, фециал только порадовался такой бесхребетности.  
\- Это ты убил фламина ан Фромм?  
\- Покажите мне человека, который бы ответил утвердительно на такой вопрос, – откликнулся секретарь тускло. – Фламин Руф пал жертвой трагической случайности. Давно стоило проверить крепежи.  
Утис хмыкнул.  
\- Что ты знаешь об ависах? – спросил он, плечом чувствуя, как секретарь глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Я служу... служил одному из лучших пилотов.  
\- И спал с ним, – ввернул Утис. Секретарь поморщился.  
\- И спал с ним, хотя именно это сейчас к делу не относится. Я служил доминусу ан Фромму, и очень часто он удостаивал меня беседами об устройстве ависов.   
\- То есть разбираешься? – Утис искренне обрадовался и полез за пазуху, выуживая бумагу. – Тогда будь хорошим, объясни мне одну вещь.  
Он приобнял секретаря, будто лучшего друга (тот стерпел), развернул на коленях бумагу, разглаживая ее ладонью.  
Это был чертеж ависа, скорее даже набросок чертежа – от руки, но хорошо детализированный, с массой наползающих друг на друга пометок на полях. Их Утис даже не пытался понять, его другое интересовало.  
\- Это... – Секретарь задержал дыхание. – Вы...  
\- Не отвлекайся, не отвлекайся. – Утис крепче сжал руку на плече секретаря. – Должна быть капсула пилота. По моим прикидкам где-то тут, а ее нет, есть только вот этот небольшой контейнер. Как он подписан? Ну и почерк был у нобиля ан Фромма, пусть ему не икается в подземном царстве!  
Секретарь молчал.  
Утис удовлетворенно улыбнулся, снова спрятал бумагу и отодвинулся от секретаря на должное расстояние.  
\- Мне тебя ударить, чтобы ты заговорил? – ласково спросил он. Секретарь едва заметно покачал головой.  
\- Просто дай мне подумать.   
Утис отметил это "дай" и заулыбался еще шире.  
Думал секретарь недолго. Ну конечно, у фециала есть чертежи, неизвестно, какой информацией обладает понтификат, а доминус ан Фромм мертв. Может быть, совершил самоубийство, а может быть...  
\- В этих ависах капсула пилота не нужна, – сказал наконец секретарь. – Только голубая кровь.  
\- Так бы и поцеловал. – Утис погладил секретаря по голове, как собачонку. – Еще что-нибудь?  
  
Еще что-нибудь было. Точнее, еще кто-нибудь.   
Знакомые лица, порадовался Утис, когда на просьбу показать, который из слуг тут Клеон, его подвели к тому самому молодчику со сведенной татуировкой.  
\- Поговорим? – предложил Утис.  
\- Разговаривали уже, – буркнул Клеон.  
\- А мы еще раз. Где-нибудь в укромном месте, например, в комнате, что так любезно выделили для меня хозяева.  
\- Я тебе ничего не скажу, – заявил Клеон, едва Утис закрыл за ними дверь.  
\- Неужели? – удивился фециал.   
Драка вышла короткая. Клеон хоть и выглядел внушительно, на деле работал курьером и, наверное, просто не ожидал, что служитель понтификата вот так запросто пнет его ногой в пах.  
\- Все равно ничего не скажу... – просипел молодчик. Голос его звучал обиженно.  
\- Да не больно и хотелось, – пробормотал Утис. – Где у них чернила? Эй, Клеон, ты не знаешь? Мне нужны чернила, а то придется по тебе ножом резать!  
Клеон ответил, что сейчас полежит немного, встанет, и тогда фекала никто и никогда больше не увидит.  
Утис скривился. Ничего не меняется, никтерисы по-прежнему называют дознавателей понтификата этим словом.   
Словно почувствовав его злость, чернильница сама попалась под руку, Утис без жалости пнул Клеона еще раз, потом взял за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и принялся обводить чернилами след от выведенной татуировки.   
Летучая мышь, пробитая тремя стрелами.  
Утис почувствовал себя обманутым дураком.  
\- Ну и кто это такие? – спросил он. – Что за семья? Никогда не слышал.  
Клеон слабо, но ехидно заперхал. Смеялся.  
Утис улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Через полчаса фециал знал не то чтобы все, но достаточно много, даже кличку собаки Клеона – Денарий.  
Клеон баюкал правую руку и смотрел на Утиса злыми мокрыми глазами.  
\- Все равно! – сказал он, замолчал, как будто подыскивая слова. – Ничего это тебе не даст!  
Утис пожал плечами, разрывая простыню на полосы.  
\- Может даст, может и нет. Дай ручку, не бойся, больно я тебе уже сделал, теперь, как положено служителю богов, постараюсь облегчить твою боль.  
Клеон так и не поверил, поэтому пришлось сесть на него верхом, заломить пострадавшую руку за спину, а потом со всем тщанием перебинтовать.  
Попутно Утис рассказывал, что делают никтерисы с предателями. Он убедительно умел рассказывать - особенно о вещах, хорошо ему знакомых. Молодчик, судя по лицу, проникся.  
\- Вот и все. И совсем не больно, правда? – сказал Утис, отпуская Клеона. – Спасибо за помощь. Я обязательно упомяну в своем отчете.  
  
Из дворца Утис спешно отправился прямиком к Верховному Понтифику. Август взглянул на чертежи беспилотного ависа, выслушал краткое донесение, а потом велел устроить облаву на семью Летучая мышь и три стрелы.  
\- Проследи, чтобы у понтификата была возможность побеседовать со всеми, – попросил (попросил, ха!) Август.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, – пообещал Утис, вздыхая.   
Он-то надеялся немного отдохнуть.  
  
Оказывается, Клеон назвал своего пса в честь главы семьи. Утису даже захотелось снова встретиться с курьером, чтобы уточнить, издевался он – или все исключительно из любви к начальству.  
Денарий явно был из тех людей, у которых на все случаи жизни припасено одно выражение лица, какая-нибудь поговорка и вера, что все проходит – и это пройдет. Такие люди, по опыту Утиса, частенько даже не замечали перемен в своей жизни, и в этом им порой очень помогала трубка с опиумом.  
Ни от чего он не отпирался, за что Утис был ему благодарен. Когда люди вроде Денария решали о чем-нибудь молчать – они молчали.  
\- Мы водили дружбу с нобилем ан Фроммом. – О себе глава семьи говорил "мы". – Вели общее дело.  
\- Ависы, – подсказал Утис, и Денарий едва заметно приподнял бровь. Видимо, страшно удивился.  
\- Да, дело было связано с ависами, – медленно кивнул Денарий и вдруг мечтательно улыбнулся. – Миллиарды бы принесло, если бы выгорело. Пусть даже мы просто были в доле.  
\- Твои люди убили фламина ан Фромм? – Утис подобрался, ожидая ответа.  
\- Нет, – сказал Денарий. - Зачем нам?  
Утис помолчал, обдумывая.  
Похоже, Денарий даже не знал о каком-то там фламине ан Фромм. Зачем ему, в самом деле?  
\- У Луция ан Фромма были сообщники?  
\- Мы видели одного, – помедлив, ответил глава семьи. – Мы не знаем его имени, но он из нобилей. У него ублюдок был на щеке.  
Денарий коротко хохотнул.  
Утис сначала не поверил даже. То есть он предполагал, подозревал, работа у него такая, но… не верилось.  
\- Молодой, высокий, глаза зеленые, волосы русые, и всегда себе на уме?  
Денарий кивнул.  
Утис откинулся на спинку стула, на мгновение закрыв лицо руками.   
Ему неудержимо хотелось смеяться.  
\- Про шпиона говорить? – спросил Денарий.   
Утис будто холодной водой окатили, он аж подскочил.  
\- Что?!  
День сюрпризов, о Август, почему ты запретил ругаться? Шпион?! Одно дело, когда играешь в намеки с Квинтом ан Варгассе, совсем другое – когда настоящий шпион, тут, в столице!  
\- Не думал же ты, что беспилотными ависами станут пользоваться никтерисы? – В голосе Денария слышалось огорчение умственными способностями фециала. – Нобиль ан Фромм собирался продать чертежи в Виперу. У нас несколько дней жил их агент, он ушел до облавы подземными ходами. Э-э, да он знал… И нас не предупредил. Можешь попробовать поймать его.  
Утис снова сел и потер лоб. Не-ет, ловить шпионов – это не в его компетенции. Куда надо доложит, и хватит. У него своих дел полно.  
Ему надо еще разок побеседовать с Квинтом ан Варгассе.  
  
 **Нобиль**  
  
\- Я слышал про вашу… ммм… дуэль.  
В кабинете было прохладно.  
Сам фециал сидел в деревянном кресле за столом. Крутил в руках перо. С набора для письменных принадлежностей, стоящего в углу столешницы, на Квинта укоризненно поглядывала пышнотелая Беллона-Война.  
\- Вы с покойным ан Оуком враждовали?  
\- Нет, повод для дуэли был незначительным, – ответил Квинт. – Да вы и сами знаете.  
\- Вот как? – сухо улыбнулся фециал. – Разбитый авис, раздавленная кабина пилота… Боги, да вы же его кромсали, как мясник! Какой незначительный повод этого требует?!  
\- При всем моем уважении к скорби матроны ан Фромм, я бы не стал опираться на ее показания, – сказал Квинт.  
\- Ладно, – легко ответил фециал и отложил перо. – Это дела нобилей. Благодарю вас, нобиль ан Варгассе, что согласились приехать.  
\- Это мой долг, – пожал плечами Квинт. – Ваше расследование затрагивает близкого мне человека.  
\- Признаться… – фециал вздохнул и как-то немного смущенно поглядел в сторону. – Причиной моего приглашения было любопытство. Я слышал, недавно вы появлялись в игорном доме никтерисов. Летучая мышь и три стрелы, кажется, так.  
\- Почему нет, – сказал Квинт. – Мне нравится играть.   
\- Правда?  
\- В карты.  
\- Безусловно, в карты… Сыграем? – спросил фециал, выкладывая на стол тройную колоду.  
\- Как прикажете, – ответил Квинт.  
  
Светильники мигнули – в кабинет ворвался ветер, – и черная тень под колодой задергалась, агонизируя.  
Замерла.  
\- Узнали что-нибудь? – спросил Квинт, раскладывая карты по столу. – Про то оружие.  
\- Да, узнал, – охотно отозвался фециал. – Но, к сожалению, шпион Виперы успел убежать. Думаю, кто-то предупредил его об облаве.  
Он взял себе двенадцать карт из ближайшего ряда.  
\- Кто-то, продолживший дело покойного Луция ан Фромма. Вы сдавали, вы поднимаете призовую карту, – фециал выжидающе глянул на Квинта. – Кто-то, безоговорочно преданный ему.  
\- Понимаю, – ответил Квинт.  
\- Поднимаете?  
\- Предоставляю это право вам.  
\- Хорошо, – фециал развернул лицом последнюю карту ряда. – Авис мечей. «Ласточка». Символично, правда?  
\- Вы увлекаетесь гаданием? – ответил Квинт и выложил черную «ласточку» на стол.  
Взял вместо нее двенадцатую карту.  
\- Вам везет! – восхитился фециал. – Гаданием… да, пожалуй. Гадаю вот, был ли жив несчастный фламин ан Фромм, когда на него упала шестеренка.  
\- Откуда мне знать, – сказал Квинт и сбросил с руки доминуса кубков. – Но, возможно, его оглушили перед смертью – совсем как несчастного нобиля ан Фромма.  
\- Они разделили свою смерть как истинные братья! – скорбно провозгласил фециал, проигнорировав доминуса и вытаскивая карту из ряда.  
Рядом с доминусом легла домина той же масти.  
Фециал добродушно улыбался и щурил глаза.  
Квинт потянулся за картой.  
\- «Лист клена», – сообщил он, выкладывая голубую тройку и черную пару. – Да, это было бы логично. Нобилей не судят.  
\- Даже законов таких нет, по которым их могли бы судить, – согласился фециал.  
  
«Я убил его».  
  
Что-то будто ударило в затылок – мягко и тяжело.  
  
Квинт выложил в снос ависа кубков.  
  
\- «Крепость», – задумчиво произнес фециал. – Карты как будто подстраиваются к нашей беседе.  
\- На самом деле он любил «ласточки», – ответил Квинт.  
\- Но летал на «крепостях». Какой противоречивый человек! Пошел против страны, против касты – зачем? Зачем он все это затеял, нобиль ан Варгассе?  
\- Не знаю.  
Фециал тяжело вздохнул, выкладывая «дом нобиля» – десятку, фламина, домину, доминуса и ависа монет – «арбалет».  
\- А вы? – спросил он.  
\- В моей жизни не было ничего интересного, – ответил Квинт. – Пока я не встретил Луция ан Фромма.  
Он сбросил девятку монет, и фециал, поколебавшись на секунду, взял ее.  
  
\- Нобилей не судят, – повторил он. – Им поклоняются – или их убивают.  
  
«Я убил его».  
  
Скажи это, подумал Квинт, наблюдая, как фециал выкладывает две черных пары и девятку к голубой последовательности.   
Скажи это.   
  
\- Я убил его, – обыденно сказал фециал.  
  
Квинту показалось, на него что-то обрушилось – что-то неповоротливое и тяжелое, как разбитый авис.  
Слова фециала – как будто пока он молчал, еще можно было на что-то надеяться.  
  
\- Надеюсь, не на руку, – криво улыбнулся Квинт и положил на стол фламина монет.  
\- Сожалею, – ответил фециал и открыл карты.  
Это были домина жезлов и фламин монет.  
Квинт пожал плечами, вставая.  
\- Игра? – спросил он.  
  
Фециал задумчиво смотрел на него, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Вы выиграли, – сказал Квинт. – Я не держу на вас зла. На вашем месте мог быть кто угодно. Прощайте.  
\- Покажите ваши карты, – попросил – приказал! – фециал.  
  
Квинт склонился над столом.  
Одну за другой, не глядя, он открывал свои карты и бросал их на ровные закрытые ряды.  
  
Восьмерка.  
Девятка.  
Десятка.  
Фламин.  
Домина.  
Доминус.  
«Крепость».  
  
\- Скажите это, – попросил фециал.  
  
И Квинт сказал.  
  
\- Я убил фламина ан Фромм.  
Фециал согласно кивнул в ответ:  
\- Да, верно. Это вы его убили. Вы отличный игрок, нобиль ан Варгассе. Не смею больше задерживать.  
\- Вы выиграли, – повторил Квинт и, развернувшись, пошел к двери.  
  
Когда он уже шагнул за порог, молчавший все это время фециал негромко бросил ему в спину:  
\- Я не держу на вас зла, нобиль ан Варгассе. На вашем месте мог быть кто угодно.  
  
 **Эпилог**  
  
Стычки на границах все учащались. Частенько в них без следа исчезали нобили.  
Несколько лет спустя на столицу напали ависы с гербом Виперы – змеей на щите. Новенькие, блестящие, непривычной конструкции – похожие не на рыцарские доспехи, как раньше, а скорее на странных, уродливых крылатых рептилий – они появились у границы на рассвете. В столицу они ворвались утром следующего дня.  
Во главе строя летел обычный авис. На нем герба не было, только черный рисунок – птица с перепончатыми крыльями.  
Первой своей целью этот авис выбрал дворец Понтифика Августа.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарик:  
> Авис - птица (лат.)  
> Верховный Понтифик - жреческая должность в Др. Риме (лат.)  
> Випера - змея (лат.)  
> Домина - хозяйка (лат.)  
> Доминус - хозяин (лат.)  
> Каррус - повозка (лат.)  
> Матрона - обращение к знатной женщине в Др. Риме (лат.)  
> Никтерис - летучая мышь (греч.)  
> Фециал - жреческая должность в Др. Риме (лат.)  
> Фламин - жреческая должность в Др. Риме (лат.)


End file.
